A New Life, A New Man
by musicgivesmewings
Summary: Edward came back in New Moon but he decided once again that he wasn’t good for Bella. What happens when Bella meets another vampire who changes her the second she asks? What about when they run into the Cullens 100 years later? NO ECLIPSE!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, here's my newest fic, I've actually finished it, and am writing another one so I hope I'll be able to update qui

A/N: Hey guys, here's my newest fic, I've actually finished it, and am writing another one so I hope I'll be able to update quickly! Oh and EVERYTHING will be from Bella's POV.

vampires-are-forever

Summary:

Edward came back in New Moon but he decided once again that he wasn't good for Bella. What happens when Bella, the danger magnet, falls for another vampire who changes her the second she asks? What happens when she joins his coven? What about when they run into the Cullens, 100 years later?

Eclipse never happened!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A New Life, A New Man

Prologue: Broken

I could not believe it! I could not believe _him! _He left me alone and broken _again!_

_Flashback_

_Edward turned to me and said, "Bella we're leaving."_

"_When? Where are we going?" I asked, shocked at the sudden turn of events._

"_No Bella. Not you."_

"_W…why not?" I asked resting my hand on his shoulder._

"_Bella, I don't love you and I don't want you with me forever. All ways needing to be protected. Always begging to be changed, 'Edward change me!'" He said mocking my voice, "I'm sick of it!" He replied coldly, shrugging my hand off his shoulder._

"_Take that back!" I gasped._

"_No. Every word of it is true. The family agrees." With that he walked out of my life and this time I knew it was for good._

_End Flashback_

I sat curled up in a ball, rocking my self to sleep; my tears had dried up hours ago.

"A clean break." He had said the first time; well for a clean break this sure is messy.

Suddenly there was a light tapping on my window. I pulled myself together then wondered, if he apologized, would I take him back? I honestly didn't know.

I walked over, opened my window, and stepped back. But instead of _him, _Alice climbed nimbly through the window.

"Oh Bella! When we heard what he did to you… we were all furious! Even Rosalie, I guess she just always cared. Emmett was about ready to rip Edward to shreds. I'm so sorry, please believe me, the family had nothing to do with it." She cried.

"I believe you Alice. Please tell everyone that I know they didn't do a thing, and that I love them all dearly."

"I will Bella, I will. I'm afraid we'll have to leave now. Oh Bella! I'll miss you so terribly!" She broke into a fit of dry tears.

"I'll miss you to, you were like the sister I never had!"

"I know exactly what you mean. Well I guess this is goodbye…"

" No this isn't good bye it's see you later. Wait do you see us meeting again?"

She closed her eyes. Then opened them.

"I can't tell. If we do it will be a long time from now."

"Promise you'll find me someday… well I guess I'll see you later… someday."

"Don't worry Bella I will. Well see you…"

She gave me a hug, just about equivalent to one of Emmett's bear hugs, you could never expect to come from tiny little Alice.

She kissed my cheek before climbing out the window.

I sighed time to start fresh. Graduation was two months away then I could escape to the University of Alaska, safety from the memories. No more Forks. No more memories of _him._

Well there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review even if you hated it!


	2. A New Start

A New Life, A New Man

A/N: I am now sitting in my living room in the dark because the power is out. Doesn't that sound fun? Any way here's the chapter.

A New Life, A New Man

Chp. 1

A New Start

Bella POV

Two months, 12 days later

"Dad! I'll be safe, don't worry!" I assured him as I secured the last of my boxes to my truck bed.

"I know Bells, I'm just being a father. I've seen too many incidents with teens on the road, I just don't want that to happen to you Bells." He explained

"It won't Dad. I promise." I hugged him, "Well I gotta hit the road Dad. I won't speed, and I'll call when I get there."

"Alright, see you Bells! Good luck!"

"See ya Dad! Take care of your self! Don't eat too much pizza." I laughed as I climbed into my truck. I stuck the key into the ignition and drove off, waving as tears formed in my eyes.

'A new start' I kept telling myself. 'A new start! A new start! A new start!'

1 day 22 hours later **( A/N: that's the actual time it takes to get from Forks to the University of Alaska in Fairbanks, unless Google lied to me. So Bella stayed over night in a hotel.)**

I pulled into the lot of the administrations office, got out, locked up my truck, and walked in.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A kind looking woman behind the desk asked me.

" I need to know my dorm number."

"of course, starting early?" She asked. I nodded. "all I need to know is your name."

"Isabella Swan."

She typed something into the computer and turned back to me.

"Dorm 127. It's on floor 3 of Crystal Clark hall. It's just down the road, you'll be rooming with Stephanie Meyer and Marie Pacific. Here's your key, come back if you need anything."

"Thank you." I said before slipping back out into the cold damp night.

I hopped back into my truck and drove down the road until I saw Crystal Clark hall.

I grabbed my small suitcase, I'd get the rest tomorrow.

I took the elevator to the 3rd floor and found # 127.

I unlocked the door and found myself in what looked like a living room.

Two girls ran in, who I assumed were my room mates.

"you must be Isabella! I'm Marie! This is Stephanie." She paused and Stephanie spoke.

"Hi Isabella. Call me Steph."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you, but please, call me Bella."

"So we just got here too, you're a freshman right?" I nodded. "There are three bedrooms. Two over there," she pointed from the direction they'd come from, " and one over there. I hope you don't mind, we high hozied the rooms over there. Yours is near the kitchen if you get hungry late at night. You must have more stuff than that, we'll get it tomorrow."

Marie seemed very talkative, which was fine with me, that meant I didn't need to say as much. She reminded me of Alice. My breath caught in my throat at the thought of her. I missed her so much.

"Come on. We'll show you your room." Steph said and led me toward the kitchen and into my room.

I looked around and found it not too different from my room in Forks; blue walls, a bed, a desk, a closet, and a dresser.

I plopped down on the bed and set my stuff down next to me as Marie babbled about something along the lines of how she couldn't wait to go check out all the boys around campus.

I really liked Stephanie, she kept it short, sweet, simple. Marie talked and talked, I could see it getting annoying, but right now it was comforting in a way.

Then I heard the dreaded line.

"…but enough about me. What about you?"

I took a deep breath then began.

"I've had a bit of a painful past. My boyfriend left me, but then came back and fixed the broken pieces of me. Then 2 months ago, he left me again and broke me again… even worse than I ever thought possible."

They gasped and comforted me. I felt so comfortable with them. It felt better than I had felt in a long time. I finally had people I could spill my guts to.

I suddenly remembered.

"I need to call my dad." They nodded and directed me to the phone.

"hello?" He answered.

"Hey dad! I made it!"

"Bella! How's your dorm? Are your room mates nice?"

"The dorm is awesome and so are my room mates. But I'm wiped from the drive so I should probably get to sleep."

"Of couse Bells. Get some rest. Talk to you soon."

"Bye dad!"

I hung up and walked back to my room.

"So Bella, you wanna talk about this jerk? If not, we understand." Marie asked.

"Sure. I haven't really had anyone to talk to about it…" so I proceded to tell them the whole story, minus the whole mythical creatures part.

"… and then he told me he didn't love me anymore and left."

"Oh my gosh! Besides the whole leaving you part he sounds so amazing! I mean saving your life, how romantic!"

"He was. he really was…"

"Well your probably really tired so we'll let you sleep." Steph said as she pulled Marie out the door after her.

I saw I had my own bathroom.

_Sweet!_

I showered and put on my PJ's before curling up in bed and letting sleep take over me…

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review even if you hated it!**


	3. Dazzled Again!

A New Life, A New Man

A New Life, A New Man

Chapter 2

Dazzeled Again

Bella POV

I got up and went out to the kitchen and found Steph and Marie there.

"Morning Bella!" Marie sang.

"Morning guys. Hey have you guys registered for class yet?" I asked.

"Ya. Did you?"

"No. I'll go do that today."

"Hey, we still need to get the rest of your stuff!" Steph pointed out.

"Let me get dressed then I'll come unlock my truck."

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue T-Shirt. As I walked toward the door, I grabbed my black hoodie from where it lay, drooping over a chair.

"Kay guys, I'm ready. I don't have much more stuff, just some clothes and my ancient computer."

They both nodded and we headed out the door and down to the parking lot.

When we reached my truck I unlocked it and we each grabbed a box.

The boxes were pretty big but not too heavy.

Once we reached the dorm, we plopped the boxes down on my bed.

"I better go register. See ya guys later!" I called as I walked out the door.

I found the registration building easily enough.

I walked in and found the sign up room, the walls covered by clipborads. **( A/N: Sorry, idk how that actually works!)**

Then it hit me… I had no clue what classes I was taking.

Hmm… English Literature 302… Creative Writing 403… and what the heck I'm gonna pick something random!

Eeny meeny miny MO! I felt rather childish but I had no clue! I saw that I had picked chemistry.

When I went to find the Chemistry sheet I saw someone signing it already.

Oh my god. He looked so familiar! Oh my god! That's exactly what he was… a god. He had sharp perfect features… pale skin… topaz eyes… when he looked up at me… I melted.

What can I say? Dazzled again!

He spoke, a musical voice flowing from those perfect lips, "I'm William." I shook his extended hand and had to stop myself from jumping. His hand was like ice!

He couldn't be… no. What were the chances of it?

Let me see…

Perfect features… check

Pale skin… check

Topaz eyes that made me melt… check

Musical voice… check

Ice cold skin… check

Now… did he sparkle in the sun?

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I felt awkward standing in the presence of such a gorgous creature.

"I know this might seem strange, but I feel like I know you. Like I've known you my whole life… but I haven't…"

"Ya, I get what you mean… it's really strange."

"I was wondering…would you like to do something on Saturday? Say go out to dinner? See a movie?" His perfect face looked worried I would reject him.

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds fun. Let me give you my cell number. Do you have a pen?"

He handed a pen and I scribbled my number on his hand.

"I'll call you later." He said, looking quite pleased and happy.

"Ya… See you." I said still in a daze… had he just… asked me out?

"Goodbye Bella. Until next time." He replied kissing my hand.

I signed up for my classes and walked back to my dorm.

"Hey Bella! What classes did you sign up for?" Marie asked from her place on the couch reading the latest celebraty gossip magazine.

"English Literature 302, Creative Writing 403, and Chemestry 572. And a guy asked me out."

"What did you say?" Marie asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yes…" I said sheepishly.

"Bella are you sure your ready for that?" Steph asked.

I sighed, " No, I'm not. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see… I've got to give it a shot."

She nodded.

"So what are you going to wear? Can I pick it out? Oh you have to let me do your hair and make up! Please?" She pleaded.

" Sure Marie. I'm going out on Saturday."

Marie then went on to explain about every detail of my appearance… I tuned her out for there was only one thing on my mind. A possible vampire named William… should I ask him? Would he think I'm mental?

I sighed… only time would tell…

Sorry it's so short! And that I took a while it update… I may try to get the next chapter up tomorrow night… or now I guess it's today…

**Review! They making typing more fun…**


	4. Cut To The Chase

A New Life, A New Man

A New Life, A New Man

Chapter 3

Cut To The Chase

Bella POV

"Oh my god Bella! You look gorgeous!" Marie shrieked, jumping up and down.

I kinda agreed with her. I wore a light blue halter dress the went to my knees. **(A/N: Pic on profile) **

My cell rang. The caller ID was empty so I assumed it was William.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella. I'll be outside you building in 5 minutes. Is that OK?"

"Ya. I was just finishing getting ready."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

A few minutes later I was down in front of the building when William pulled up in a red Lamborghini.

"Hey Bella. Hop in"

"Okay… Nice car."

"Thanks. I do like my speed."

Speed demon… check

I laughed. "So where are we headed?"

"This little Italian place on the edge of town. I hear it's pretty nice. Then I thought we could see a movie."

"Okay sounds good."

"Here we are…"

We had pulled up to a small restaurant with a sign that read 'Mama Mia'.

He led me in by the hand. My heart fluttered. How could he have this kind of effect on my already?

"Table for two." He said to the hostess.

"Sure right this way." She said leading us to a table near the window; she was clearly dazzled by William. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Your waiter should be right with you."

A moment or two later our waiter appeared.

"Hello, my name is Jeremy. I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

We proceeded to order our drinks and later our meals.

I observed how William ordered a very small meal and barley touched it.

When we were out the door of the restaurant I whispered to William, "I need to ask you something but not here. If I'm wrong you have the right to think I'm mentally unstable."

He looked confused but nodded.

When we were back in the car, he pulled out of the lot with out a word.

"William, where are we going?"

"You said you needed to ask me something, and you said I might think your insane, so I'm taking you somewhere you can talk to me privately."

I said no more.

We pulled up to a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley.

We got out of the car and sat on the hood of his car.

"You will think I'm insane if I'm wrong, but I've gotta ask." I took a deep breath and whispered, "Are you a vampire."

He remained silent staring at me, and he wasn't laughing so I wasn't wrong.

"William?" I asked worried.

"Bella… how… how would you know that?"

"You aren't the first vampire I've met. Long story short I fell in love with another vampire he left me came back then left me again."

"Wow. You've led a hard, dangerous life,"

"Ya… I have. So what would you do if I said change me now?"

"Change you." He repied simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Would you really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes of course I would. Bella I just met you and I'm already falling in love with you. Whoever he was he was a fool to leave you not once, but twice. I would never leave you. Bella if that's what you want then why shouldn't you? We'll fake your death, I'll change you and you can join my family. My sisters will love it. Just say the word and I will."

"Please William. Change me."

He smiled and gently kissed me, it was the best I had felt in a long time, maybe ever. He kissed me neck before sinking his teeth into my neck suddenly s fire started.

'Three days' I told my self. 'Three days'.

Thanks for reading!

-vampires-are-forever


	5. Meet The Coven

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to barbiedoll123 because they PMed me multiple times telling me to update

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****barbiedoll123 because they PMed me multiple times telling me to update. I tend to have MANY brain farts and I forget that I need to update… plus life decided to be mean and stick me with way to much to do! So everyone go thank barbiedoll123 for this chapter probably wouldn't be here right now with out them!**

A New Life, A New Man

Chapter 4

Meet The Coven

Bella POV

Three Days Later

I awoke from the pain of my transformation to William's perfect features and gorgeous topaz eyes, concern splashed across his angelic face.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried! I thought I had killed you!"

"Have a little faith in your self William."

He smiled, "Call me Will."

"OK _Will…"_

"Are you ready to meet the family? Feel free to say no… they can be a lot to handle…"

"I would love to." I truly was excited yet slightly uneasy. Will, sensing my unease, gave my hand a reassuring squeez before leading me down the stairs. He must have brought me to his house during my change.

"Guys…" He called and suddenly doors opened then closed and then the family was assembled before us.

"Everyone this is Bella." He paused as everyone greeted me, " Bella this is my, or should I say _our _family. Tracy, Even, Nicole, Christopher, Cornilia, Arnold, Eneze, and Anthony. Guys if you would introduce your selves, name, age when changed, real age, and special ability."

A tall lean blonde girl stood up.

"I'm Tracy, I was changed at 18 but technically I'm 79, and I'm a telepath."

A guy with brown hair stood up from his seat next to her as she sat down.

"I'm Even, I was changed at 19, but I'm really 237. My power is to turn things invisible."

"I'm Nicole, but call me Nikki or Nik, I'm physically 17 really 152 and I can read minds, except for yours for some strange reason…" She sat back down slightly puzzled.

"I'm Christopher, no one calls me that though. Call me Chris, I'm 19, really 127. My power is to see people's pasts and when I do I feel how they felt. You have had an extremely hard, painful life."

I nodded, "I'll tell you all the story later."

"I'm Cornilia, the mother I suppose you could call me, I'm 28 but really 148, I can freeze people's movement. It comes in very handy as a mother of 7-now 8- teenagers for eternity…"

"I'm Arnold, the father, I am 324, but I was changed at 31. I can travel through time, but it can be dangerous to play with time, so I rarely do."

"I'm Eneze, I'm 16, but really 47. I can control actions and thoughts… but only to some extent."

"I'm Anthony, I'm 18 but really 238. I can control water and air."

"You know me… I'm 18 but really 238. Anthony is my twin brother, we were changed together, so our powers relate, I can control earth and fire."

"Well I'm Bella, I'm 18 really 18 and I have no idea what I can do.

Nikki and Eneze squeeled and ran up to hug me.

Cornilia gave me a motherly hug and Arnold shook my hand saying, "Welcome to the family."

Everyone else welcomed me with open arms.

"So… where do you guys want to move?" Arnold asked, "We can say that because of Will's death we can't live here anymore."

"I'm so sorry. I feel awful that I uprooted your family."

"Bella, your worth it." Will assured me, his eyes full of emotion… was that…love?

"How about Iqaluit? It's the capital of Nunavut." Eneze suggested.

"Capital of _what?_" Tracy asked.

"Nunavat. It's in northern Canada, wet, rainy, perfect for us." She explained.

"Sounds good. Who agrees?" Arnold asked.

Everyone did so we packed.

I floated around and helped where-ever I could.

"Bella!" I herd Will call.

I skipped to his room and opened the door, ripping it off the hinges. Ooh yeah! _Newborn strength!_

"Oops…" I giggled

He laughed and pulled me into his room.

"So what'd you need help with?" I asked ignoring the laughs coming from the family when they figured out what happened.

"Nothing. I just missed you." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

I loved my new family, my new life, my new _man._

**A/N: Sorry it's short but it's kinda just a filler.**

**Review to remind me I need to update! :)**


	6. Growing Closer

A/N: thank you to all who reviewed

**A/N: thank you to all who reviewed! **

**So I found away around my broken computer… the screen snapped so I just propped it up… smart right? Just took me WEEKS to figure out… aren't I a genius?! **

**I'm going to respond to the anonymous reviewers:**

(((((): **Yes... it's going quickly... I'm going to slow down this chapter and show Bella and William falling in love. **

Annaleise: **thank you!**

Taylor: thank you so much! No need to go insane here is the chapter!

**So due to a couple requests I'm going to hold off on skipping a hundred years and I'm going to show Bella getting to know the family and falling in love with Will.**

A New Life A New Man

Chp. 5

Growing Closer

Bella POV

"Bella?" Will called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Where are you?"

"In the back with Nikki!"

Nikki giggled.

"What?" I asked her.

"He loves you… he's never loved anyone before!"

My dead heart soared at her words. He…loved me? Nikki laughed at my response.

"It's true. I would know…" She whispered tapping her head.

Just then he appeared, strolling out the back door.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked kind of nervously.

"Sure." I got up and put my magazine down on the lawn chair.

He led me back to his room, and he began to pace.

"Bella… I don't know how to say this…I'm not sure if you'll agree but-"

"I love you too Will." I rolled my eyes and smiled at his shocked face.

"How…"

"Nikki." Was all I said.

He groaned. "She can't keep her nose out of my thoughts can she?"

"Hey!" Nikki yelled from the yard.

"It wasn't just Nikki. She just confirmed my notion."

"How did you-?"

"Let's just say a girl knows."

"But needs her mind reader sister to confirm it?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I think I knew but she just gave me the little push I needed."

He smiled. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Will."

Gently he placed his lips on my own.

I was overcome with a feeling of happiness and love, thought I felt like something (or rather someone) was missing.

_No! _ I mentally slapped my self. _He's gone. You love Will, the gorgeous loving man who changed you and put your heart together again!_

I felt as thought he had glued my heart together, but with that cheep glue that wouldn't hold forever, but for now that was enough.

I pressed my lips harder to his, knotting my hands in his hair, deepening the kiss.

"Where are we going Will?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

"You know I _hate _surpries!"

"I promise it's a good one."

I huffed as I pulled on my shoes and followed my family out the door. "Surprises take patients-"

"Patients is a virtue!" Nikki called.

"Ya! One I don't have!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

The family began to run and I followed, excited to get where ever we were headed.

Running was exhilarating. There were no words to describe it. It was like no other experience I had ever had, racing through the woods at extreme speeds, dodging trees with ease, feet pounding down on the ground, yet we were perfectly silent.

We stopped on the edge of a huge clearing.

"We're here!" Will whispered, his breath on my neck.

"Ya…"

"Bella, have you ever played baseball?"

My jaw dropped. "Is baseball the official vampire sport?"

Will chuckled, "It's the unofficial sport I guess… but only for 'vegetarians' as you put it." He smiled.

"Come on", he beckoned, holding out his hand for me as we walked out to go meet back up with the rest of his- our family. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him just before we came into sight the family.

"Race ya!" I cried and took off.

"What? Bella! Hey no fair!" He cried and took off running. He was a lot faster than me but I had the head start I needed and arrived at home plate seconds before him.

"Let's play ball!" Arnold yelled.

**(Sorry, I don't know how to write this baseball scene… it's not important…)**

In the end, I didn't suck at baseball as much as I thought I would. I mean everyone else was still far better than me, but the had more practice, but I still bet I could do pretty well playing ball with humans… well _maybe._

Over the next months, I grew very close to my new family. I had something in common with each of them and I loved spending time with them. I could get used to this.

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Just a heads up, I'm going away for 4 weeks soon, so I'll try my best to get a couple chapters out before that, but no guarantees.

**R&R**

**vampires-are-forever**


End file.
